Kevin Graham
Bowgun|orbment = Time|likes = Sneakers, flirting|image = }}Kevin Graham (ケビン・グラハム), also known under his alias as Heretic Hunter '''( り) and later the '''Thousand-Hand Guardian ( の ), is a knight of the Gralsritter of the Septian Church and occupies the seat of 5th Dominion. Background Childhood Kevin was as an only child. He only occasionally saw his father, whom he was sure had started another family elsewhere, and therefore spent most of his childhood growing up with his mother, whom he loved dearly. He regularly got beaten up by children in the neighbourhood because of his dialect. When Kevin was seven years old, his father officially divorced his mother. It devastated his mother mentally and physically and Kevin knew that his attempts to cheer her up were completely futile. On one winter's day, he woke up when his mother was trying to strangle him. She apologised to Kevin, indicating that she had reached her limit and had decided to take both Kevin's and her life. Kevin managed to push with mother away and escaped outside, running through the snow barefoot. After having spent an hour outside, he went back to check on his mother. By the time he arrived, she had committed suicide. Squire In S1189, at the age of 8, Rufina and Ries Argent found Kevin wandering the street and introduced him to the Aster House, an orphanage in Emelrose (midwest Zemuria) and supervised by the Septian Church. There, Kevin and Ries were mostly tasked with housework tasks such as sweeping the chapel. Five years later, fuelled by Rufina's daily routine of diligently praying, he expressed his interest in joining the Gralsritter himself. In S1197, Kevin is promoted by the Cardinal of the Congregation for the Sacraments to the rank of Squire among the Gralsritter at the exceptionally young age of 16 thanks to his aptitude and diligence. Dominion In S1198, Rufina called Kevin during his stay in the Emelrose chapel notifying that she would arrive later due to a delay with her train. Immediately after the conversation, the diocesan administrator of the chapel came running to Kevin that he had spotted suspicious people heading toward the Aster House. Kevin confirmed their whereabouts as a black-clad jaeger corps of five to ten jaegers. Worried about Ries and the children in the orphanage, Kevin put his skills to practice and invaded the Aster House. Ries' ribbon had fallen and revealed a hidden door to the basement of the chapel leading to the Singularity of the Origin. The jeagers dropped their weapons and hurried to the centre of the room, where the ancient artifact known as the Magic Spear of Loa was placed upon a pedestal. One of the jagers grabbed the Magic Spear of Loa, transformed into a monster, as the artifact is known for, and started beating Kevin with it. At that moment, Kevin's Stigma manifested and absorbed the power of the Magic Spear of Loa, piercing through the jaegers with a tenfold of its original power. Unable to control his new-found power, he headed toward Ries but was stopped in his tracks by a bowgun and temple sword. Firing off another round of Loa spears through his Stigma. Once he regained his conciousness, he found Rufina perforated with his Stigma's spears on his lap. Deeming himself unworthy of being a Gralsritter, Kevin begged Ein to kill him as she confronted him. Instead, with approval of the Pope the Congegration for the Sacrements decided to welcome Kevin as the fifth Dominion, a position which had been vacant for several decades. Ein repeats the Cardinal that Rufina was an excellent Knight, that her ability to solve Stigma manifestations were beyond that of a Dominion and that her death can only be compensated with hope for the Fifth Dominion. Kevin starts to hysterically laugh and question the decisions of the Congregation when Ein reminds him that in the Gralsritter's history of a thousand years, no one has ever rejected the promotion for Dominion. Kevin accepts the position and calls himself the "Heretic Hunter". In S1200, he gained total control over the locations of the D∴G Cult. In Liberl During Sora no Kiseki SC, where Kevin is first introduced to the players, he first reveals himself as a wandering priest. Accompanied by Julia Schwarz he investigates the Sealed Area beneath the Grancel Castle and recognises the endpoint as an system from the late Ancient Civilization of Zemuria. Later, he reveals himself as a Knight of the Gralsritter. At the end of the game, Kevin confronts Ouroboros' Third Anguis, Georg Weissmann, and reveals that his real mission in Liberl was to assassinate Weissmann. With a single bolt carved out of the Pillar of Salt, he turns Weissmann into a statue of salt before Campanella intervenes, who destroys the statue and takes the Sept-Terrion of Space, the Aureole. Kevin reminded himself that obtaining the Sept-Terrion was out of his jurisdiction. Redemption During S''ora no Kiseki The 3rd'', Kevin undergoes a trial of redemption. Supported by Ries, he faces three grotesque Grimoires representing people who Kevin associates with being murdered by his hands. The first Grimoire represents Owen, a former bishop of the Congregation for Divine Worship who after he lost his job hired the jaegers to attack the Aster House and afterwards was hunt down as Kevin's first target as a Dominion. The second Grimoire represents Elmer, a young boy that has been transformed into a ghoul through the use of an artifact by a satanistic cult. The third Grimoire represents his mother and repeats the last words he remembers of her. Weapons Kevin's choice of weapon is a bowgun. He can make use of the following weapons: Sora SC= |-|Sora The 3rd= Combat Orbment |-|Sora SC/Sora the 3rd= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Akatsuki= open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=6 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= closed |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=1 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= closed |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=2 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= closed |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=3 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= closed |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 20 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 150 EP |slot_6_pos=4 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= closed |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP }} Gallery Kevin Graham (SC).jpg|SC Kevin Graham (The 3rd).jpg|The 3rd Kevin Graham (Ao).png|Ao Trivia * The supporting staff controlling Kevin's Merkabah are Squire Cesar and Squire Marcus. Category:Characters Category:Septian Church Category:Gralsritter Category:Dominion Category:Sora no Kiseki SC Characters Category:Sora no Kiseki the 3rd Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters